In the Arms of an Enemy
by MarsterRoo
Summary: Set 50 years after 4x01. Elena is living in Tuscany, she has a job, friends, a comfortable life. What happens when none other then Kol Mikaelson moves into the flat next door to hers? Sparks fly and tempers flare. Will love bloom or chaos ensue, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Kol pulled his black BMW to a stop, and sighed looking at the mansion before he got out. He had a feeling why Elijah, his eldest brother, had asked him here, and wasn't particularly thrilled about it. Part of Elijah's acclimating him into the modern world had entailed him taking part in the family business transactions.

After being daggered for a little over a century, something his older brother liked to do when he felt his siblings were getting out of hand, he had maybe had a little too much fun. So maybe he'd left a wake of bodies in Peru, he'd had fun. Apparently that was frowned upon though, they needed to live under the radar. Especially since more and more people were becoming aware of the possibilities of vampires.

Stupid TV shows, movies, and books making vampires and supernatural creatures so mainstream. Half the time they didn't even get it right. Vampires that sparkle and have children, it was such a cliché. None the less Elijah had sat him down and told him he needed to make changes.

"_Don't give Niklaus another reason to dagger you Kol, it's about time you grew up and started taking on real responsibilities." Elijah had said._

That had been around forty years ago Nik had been so close to daggering him, which basically made him desiccate and be in a coma like state, until the dagger was removed. Thankfully Elijah had made a deal with Nik, his other brother. Begrudgingly he had accepted Elijah's proposal and become partially business oriented. Most of the families companies weren't that bad, but he feared Elijah wanted the worst from him now. He would go to any of the companies and do what needed to be done, but to the Tuscany vineyards, Elijah had to be mad.

"Kol." Elijah greeted as he came out of his home and walked towards his car. "Were you planning to come in?"

"Of course brother." Kol smirked.

They walked silently into the house and straight toward the study where Elijah poured them both a healthy helping of scotch. Taking the offered drink he sat down on the couch, and waited for Elijah to get down to business.

"As I'm sure you're aware there was a fire at one of our vineyards a few days ago. " Kol sighed and nodded as Elijah continued. "We think that somebody is sabotaging the business, another vampire or a human I don't know. None the less I was hoping you would take care of this."

"Why can't you or Nik?" Kol asked annoyed. There was nothing to do near this vineyard it was literally in the middle of nowhere. Yes, he had cleaned up his act for the most part, but he did still like to have fun, and if he was going to be stuck in a tiny little village with nothing to do, he might lose it. He still needed entertainment.

"I am handling a business merger at the moment, and Niklaus is dealing with some business regarding a vampire hunter, one of the five, would you prefer to switch with one of us?" Elijah asked sipping his scotch.

"No." Kol sighed. Both of those sounded just as unpleasant, and he didn't want anywhere near one of the five, he did not fancy having a curse placed on him if he accidentally killed the hunter. The curse consisted of horrific hallucinations that lasted until a new hunter was found, he did not fancy that, nor did he want to handle a business merger with uptight business men. "Please tell me there is a town nearby or something for entertainment."

"I own a flat that you are more than welcome to stay in about an hour from the vineyard. Just promise me that you will keep your nose clean." Elijah said sipping his scotch.

"I haven't fallen off the proverbial wagon in forty years Elijah why would I now?" Kol said downing his scotch. He had kept his nose clean so to speak. Not that he was by any means perfect, he still drank from the vein and knew how to have a good time, he just didn't leave a body count in his wake for miles. He learned to be a lot more low key, but still have a good time.

Kol had finally grown up after a thousand and sixty three years; he was taking on adult responsibilities and enjoying his life. He would never tell Elijah that he actually enjoyed having a purpose in his life, something to do, but he did.

XXXXX

Elena smiled at her date, hoping that he didn't try to kiss her. He was handsome with his accent and blue eyes and blonde hair, but she just wasn't in to him. She had all but given up on dating lately. She had been causally dating for the past fifteen years since her break up with Alex; they had been dating for three years, and called it off. Over the past fifty years she had only had three semi serious relationships. Stefan for five years after she graduated, six years later she had spent a year with Cory, and most recently Alex, not that a relationship that happened fifteen years ago was recent. Stefan was the only one she kept in contact with. While she knew she wasn't still in love with him, it was hard to find a guy who was as nice, caring, and good to her like he was.

Stefan had been really good to her, but in the end they had both decided they were better off as friends. They wanted too many different things and they drifted apart as lovers. However, they still remained friends, and he had moved on and was in a semi serious relationship with a lovely girl named Clara.

"So do you want to go back to my place?" The guy smiled at her, his accent and face were amazing but his personality quite frankly sucked.

"I have to work in the morning, but maybe next time." She said. Not that there would be a next time, but even after sixty eight years on this earth, the letting a guy down thing, didn't get any easier. "But this was nice." She added trying to soften the blow.

"Can I call you?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Sure." Elena said dodging out of the way, an awkward smile on her face, as he moved in on her. The last thing she wanted was his lips on hers. She didn't feel a spark with him and Elena wasn't the type of girl who hooked up with just anyone. "I should probably get going. I'll see you around." She said turning and hurrying quickly to her car.

Once in her car she dug out her cell phone and looked through her contacts finding her best friend, Caroline's number. It was only ten in Tuscany and it was much earlier in the states. Her best friend was an event coordinator in New York City, at the moment. Dialing her friend she looked before turning on the car and heading home.

"How was your date?" Caroline answered cheerfully.

"Don't even get me started." Elena sighed checking her rearview mirror as she sighed in frustration into her phone.

"Oh come on Elena you're in Tuscany for crying out loud, there have to be some hot men there." Caroline said and she could practically see her friend's eyes roll as she said it.

"It's not the way they look that is the problem Care." Elena said. Remembering the last few dates she had been on, those men had been interested in only one thing.

"Well maybe we should just both accept the fact that men are just pigs." Caroline said a tinge of anger in her voice.

"What happened?" Elena asked. Caroline had been having just as much bad luck in the relationship department as she was.

"I broke up with Jared." Caroline sighed. "But we were talking about your failed date, not my failed love life."

"I don't know something about him just didn't set well, he kind of gave me the creeps." Elena said as she went to pull into her parking spot. "Great." She yelled out frustrated. "Some idiot in a BMW is in my parking spot. Looks like who ever my neighbor is finally decided to come home."

Caroline snorted into the phone. "You've lived there for two years Elena; you've never ran into your neighbor?"

"No, the place is practically abandoned." Elena said as she found another parking spot a few spots up.

"Well who knows maybe he's some hot guy, and you two will really hit it off." Caroline said. Her best friend was always an optimist.

"Maybe." Elena said as she got out of the car. "It'd be great if he didn't take my parking spot though, not the best way to get on my good side." Elena said seriously, but they both knew she was joking.

Kol watched as the brunette walked up to the flat next to his. He heard pieces of her conversation and was finding it quite humorous. He hadn't realized that there were designated parking spots, he would have to remember that tomorrow to get on her good side. He watched her as she made her way towards her flat enjoying the simple sway of her hips and her hair blowing lightly in the wind, shielding her face from him, though Kol could only assume it was just as fine as her body. She had an exquisite body, shoulder length brown hair, and most importantly he was fairly certain she was a vampire. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Perhaps tomorrow he would have to introduce himself to his fine neighbor.

XXXXX

Elena ran through her house like a mad woman. She was running late, of course. While technically she didn't have to work, she liked doing it. Sure she was a vampire and could use compulsion to get anything and everything she wanted, but that was boring, and she didn't mind working and being out around people, she enjoyed it. It made her life less boring. While she had friends, they all had their separate lives, which left her lonely at times. Especially now that she hadn't had a successful relationship in forever.

Pulling her shoulder length hair up into a messy bun she pulled on her cardigan and grabbed her car keys, getting out the door before she actually was late to work. Her boss was nice and not too strict, but she still liked to be on time. The quaint little café she worked at was a tourist hot spot, and she met all sorts of interesting people. By no means was it a glamorous job, but it was a fun one.

Rushing out to her car she paused when she bumped into someone, her breath whooshed out of her as she connected against the firm hard chest, her car keys flew out of her hands falling a few feet away on the sidewalk. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled as she bent down to retrieve her keys.

"It's not every day I get the pleasure of running into such a…" He trailed off as they looked at each other.

"Oh my god." Elena muttered as she stared into Kol Mikaelson's brown eyes. Horror filled her as a million questions raced through her mind, the most important one being, what the hell he was doing here? While Kol had never personally done anything to her, his brother and sister had made her life a living hell while she'd been human; in fact it was his sister, Rebekah's fault she'd been turned into a vampire to begin with.

"Well this is an interesting development." Kol smirked at her. "Oh and most people call me Kol."

"What are you doing here?" Elena glared. Why was he here, at her flat? It couldn't be a coincidence could it?

"Well as a matter of fact I am staying in Elijah's flat." Kol said indicating her absent neighbors home.

"That is Elijah's?" She asked trying to wrap her mind around it, as she stared at the lavish flat that she knew had to be absolutely amazing. How had she been living next to one of the originals homes for two years and not even realized it?

"It is." Kol smirked. He could tell instantly that this must be the famous Elena Gilbert, the other doppelganger Katherine would no doubt have run the moment she saw him, she was an enemy to the original family. "It looks like you and I are going to be neighbors; this little trip is just getting better by the minute." He said excitedly. Who would have thought that his hot neighbor last night was none other than Elena Gilbert.

If someone had asked him yesterday if he would ever date a doppelganger he would have laughed in their face. Yet Elena was a fiery woman, and she looked hot as hell unlike her predecessors.

"Well this is just perfect. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm running late for work." Elena said glaring before walking towards her little blue car.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you around." Kol called after her. He certainly hoped he would see more of her. She was a stunning creature and he'd instantly found himself enamored with her.

"I'd really prefer if we didn't." Elena called back over her shoulder.

XXXXX

Elena took the long way home from work, what was she going to do about having Kol as a neighbor. Would he leave her be, or would he make her life a living hell? Should she move out of Tuscany all together? No. She wasn't going to run, the original family had done enough to make her life hell, she wasn't going to let them ruin her life anymore. She was not running away from this.

If Kol chose to pester her, she would figure out how to make his life a living hell as well. She could do this, Elena was in complete control of her life. She liked her life here in Tuscany, and could safely stay on here for several more years, before anyone noticed she was no longer aging. Elena Gilbert did not run away from anything. Her mind set she made her way home. This was her home and she would not be forced to run away from it. Who knew perhaps Kol would leave her alone it had been her siblings not him that had given her so much grief. Furthermore there was no way of knowing if she was even going to see him again.

However it would appear that luck was not on her side as a black BMW pulled on the road behind her as she turned onto her street. A quick glance in the rear view mirror told her it was Kol. In a bold move she reclaimed her parking spot and turned the car off. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she prepared herself to see him again.

As Kol drove past her she caught his eye and he actually had the nerve to smirk at her humor dancing in his brown eyes. Elena rolled her eyes and got out of her car. Why did all the Mikaelson's have to be so devilishly attractive? They were all easy on the eyes, but their behavior was absolutely despicable.

"We must be on the same work schedule." Kol said using his vamp speed to appear next to her.

Elena wrapped her cardigan around her as she turned to look at him. "I wasn't aware you actually worked." She said raising her eyebrow. "I wouldn't call slacker, killer, maiming, and torturing a job."

"I'll have you know Mrs. Gilbert, I happen to have grown up since the last time we met." Kol told her truthfully. He had changed a lot since Mystic Falls where they had first met fifty years ago. He wasn't sure why it was so important that she knew though, that baffled him a little.

"Yeah well, you'll have to forgive me for not believing you." Elena replied looking at him warily. "Good night Kol."

"You know it's still early, maybe we could…"

"No, I will never do anything with you, so please just leave me alone." Elena said as she headed to her flat

Kol watched as her figure retreated. He'd never been attracted to the other doppelgangers, but there was something about this one that he found alluring. It was quite fascinating.

XXXXX

It had been a week since Kol had moved in next to her, and thankfully she had successfully avoided him since that first day. While he hadn't been mean to her, she still found it odd that he was trying to talk to her. His family had been nothing but cruel to her. What on earth was he trying to accomplish by talking to her every time he saw her?

Quite frankly it unnerved her to have him so close, especially since she owned this flat, and he could get in here at anytime if he truly wanted to. Still she was not moving. She loved Tuscany, and she refused to let him run her off.

Not seeing him made her almost forget that he was living right next door to her, almost. It appeared however, her luck had ended as Kol was climbing out of his car as she was pulling into her parking spot. Sighing she shut off the ignition and climbed out of the car.

"Hello Elena." Kol said as he walked to his flat. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine." She quipped. She just wanted to get away from him, but he seemed to want to have idle chit chat.

"Have you been to any of the vineyards out here?" Kol asked conversationally.

What was going on? Why was he trying to talk to her? "I don't really see how it matters to you what I do in my free time." She said warily studying him. He did look more put together in jeans and a jacket that actually looked like something Elijah might wear. Elijah was always so regal looking, the coat almost didn't seem to fit Kol who she'd always pegged as a playboy and a slacker.

"Did you know my family owns a lovely vineyard about an hour from here? It is quite lovely, perhaps you could come and see it sometime." Kol offered. He wasn't sure why he wanted to spend time with her, perhaps it was because of the hunt, he wasn't use to being rejected. Women didn't reject him, perhaps that was why he was so interested in her, she didn't just fall into bed with him. Kol did like a challenge.

"Why would I want to go anywhere your family owns?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Well we are neighbors." Kol smirked. "Shouldn't we get to know each other?"

"How long are you going to be here for?" Exactly how long was she going to have to endure him?

"Will you be sad to see me go?" He smiled at her.

"Actually, no. I'll probably throw a party" Elena replied rolling her eyes. She would be so happy when he left, she didn't want him to know how much he unnerved her. Kol Mikaelson was dangerous.

Kol wished there was something he could do to get her to be a little less hostile toward him. So he answered her question to the best of his ability. "Well there was a small mishap at our vineyard, so I'll be here until it is rectified." He explained not giving her any specific time frame. Kol could understand her apprehensiveness, his brother Nik had literally used her as a blood bag, and hurt her to break his curse, his sister Rebekah had been the one who killed her making her a vampire. Elena's track record with his family wasn't the greatest, it just meant he would have to work extra hard.

"I see, well let's hope it is rectified soon then." Elena replied as she tried to move around him.

"What about you, how long are you going to be here?" Kol asked smiling as he cut her off causing her to glare at him haughtily.

Elena tucked a strand of her straight brown hair behind her ear as her chocolate eyes met his. "I live here Kol, this is my home. If you don't mind I would really like to live here in peace, and would prefer not to have any drama, or issues that your family might bring. Now if you'll excuse me it is getting late and I have work in the morning."

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning Elena." He called after her, as she mumbled something he didn't quite catch. What would he have to do to earn a few minutes of her time, without her ready to run away at the first sight of his face? He was all too willing to find out. Much to his chagrin she turned around to face him and walked towards him with a purpose.

"Look Kol, your family has caused nothing but trouble for me; I don't know what this is…." She said flailing her arms wildly. "…but I would prefer if for the duration of your stay, you stayed away from me. I don't care about your vineyards or anything you're doing, just leave me alone." She said her jaw set and her eyes blazing with anger.

"So you don't want to come with me to the vineyard?" He asked mocking hurt as he held his hand close to his heart. "Because I could pick you up at three."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Let me make this clear, I hate you and your family, and I want you to leave me alone." She hissed in a low tone. "Stay away from me." She turned on her heel again and stomped away.

"But I'm so much fun." He called after her as he watched her stride angrily away from him. Elena Gilbert really was going to be a challenge.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading my new fic, I hope you enjoyed it. This is going to be a short multi chapter story, around five chapters. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kol sighed as he listened to the vineyard worker drone on and on about how they were going to have to re-grow and rebuild. It was all boring and nonsense to him, he didn't care as long as it got done.

The way things were carrying on it appeared that it was going to be a long process, on the bright side he would at least get to spend more time with Elena; she was an interesting little creature. Elena Gilbert definitely intrigued him.

Thinking of Elena made him smile. Bidding a quick goodbye to the worker, whose name he couldn't remember, he went to his car. It was about the time that he needed to leave to catch Elena coming home, and he was looking forward to seeing her again, especially when she was all flustered, it was hot.

The hour drive went remarkably fast, and much to his chagrin Elena was pulling up just as he pulled into her parking spot, yes it was a dick move, but he enjoyed riling her up a little, plus he was certain it would get her to talk to him.

"Good evening darling." He smirked as he locked his BMW and watched the icy glare she shot at him.

"You know that is my parking spot, it's in front of my flat. I would appreciate it if you stopped parking there." Elena spat at him.

"Oh but I like it." He teased enjoying the way her brow furrowed and her brown eyes gleamed. "Perhaps I'd be tempted to move…"

"What part of leave me alone did you not understand?" Elena said walking quickly to her door.

"Well you see that's the problem darling I'm quite old, my hearing is a little off sometimes." Kol chuckled at his own joke as he flashed in front of her.

"More like it's selective." She quipped. "I get it we live next to each other that doesn't mean we have to socialize with each other. You go to your little place over there." She pointed to his flat door. "And I'll go in here." She said pointing to her door. "We don't have to speak to each other, and I'd really prefer it if we didn't even see each other."

"Oh come on Elena it's been years since we've seen each other we could catch up, I could prove to you that all the horror stories you've heard about me are wrong." Kol said trying to sound sincere but judging by the glare she sent him he had failed.

"Hmmm. Or it would just prove that they were all right." Elena said moving to her door again but he blocked her path. "It's been a long day Kol I just want to go to bed."

"I'd be more than happy to accommodate you." Kol offered trying not to smile.

_Smack_

Kol blinked in surprise, how had he not seen that coming? No woman had ever smacked him before, well not like that anyway. He smiled now he really liked her, and he was all that more determined to get her to spend time with him. He just needed to come up with a game plan.

XXXXX

Elena sighed; the day seemed to be dragging today. It was a cool late fall day and the weather was a mix between rain and snow. Most people were staying indoors today and the café, was unbearably slow. In fact they had absolutely no customers at the moment.

"Giovanni wants one of us to leave since we are so slow, I can handle the place if you want to go." Rosa offered as she came from the kitchen and started to wipe down a table and chairs.

Elena smiled warmly at her coworker and friend, Rosa needed the money, she didn't. "You sure you are okay by yourself?" Elena asked.

"Of course I'll be fine." Rosa smiled as she stood up and took her long brown hair down and redid her messy bun.

"Okay." Elena said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Try not to have too much fun." Rosa winked.

"In this weather?" Elena laughed shaking her head. "I think I'm just going home snuggling under a blanket and watching some movies." Perhaps she would talk to Bonnie and Jeremy and check up on her nieces and nephews and their grandkids.

Now might be a perfect time for her to plan a trip to Mystic Falls to see them. Or even to New York to see Caroline, anything to get away from Kol. That wouldn't be considered running away, right? She could just conveniently be gone until Kol was gone as well.

Elena stepped outside the café opening her umbrella and walking the short distance through the parking lot to her car. She felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, and looked around unsure what was causing it. Shaking the unease off when she saw no one there she unlocked her door and climbed in.

It was a short drive home and she was thankful that she got home before Kol, another day that she didn't have to see him. Once inside she changed into her comfy pants and sweater and grabbed a blanket going to the couch.

Shortly after she'd settled on a rerun of her favorite sit-com she heard a knock at her door. Biting her lip, she wasn't expecting anyone, and she had a suspicion on who it could be. Closing her eyes and steeling herself she paused her show and got up to answer the door.

As she stride to the door and unlocked the deadbolt she felt her anger boil and was just about to chew Kol out the moment the door opened. However, there was no one there. Odd. Elena stepped outside and looked both ways; there wasn't a soul in sight. Frowning she stepped back in and relocked the door.

If this was Kol's idea of a prank she was going to have his head. She did not enjoy being toyed with. Regardless, she wasn't going to let him ruin her afternoon, sighing she went back to her couch and clicked the TV back on.

XXXXX

Kol was famished in more ways than one. He wanted human food and a human to eat. Why not get both at the same spot? He smirked as he pulled into the quaint little café's parking lot that Elijah had recommended. Wasn't that the illusive Elena's car? This little excursion could be interesting.

Elena had successfully been avoiding him since the day she'd made him smitten with her. Kol had a thing for pretty and feisty women with character, which was one of the reasons he liked witches so much. No one had ever turned him on the way Elena had when she smacked him.

Kol felt his dead heart skip in anticipation as he saw familiar brunette locks swept up into a ponytail and the familiar curve of her ass, that he'd grown quiet fond of since she was always walking away from him.

Without even realizing it he walked the short distance of the parking lot and had his hand on the metal door handle and was pulling it open. A loud jangle announced his arrival, causing the object of his affection to turn around. The smile that had lighted her face quickly turning into a scowl.

He smiled at her keeping his eyes locked with hers as he walked the short distance to one of the cream colored booths and sat down. He saw the determination in her eyes as she strode up to him paper and pencil in hand.

"You know it's already bad enough that you're stalking my every move, now you're here where I work to." Elena said tapping her pencil on the pad of paper angrily. "What can I get for you?"

Kol picked up the menu pretending to be interested in it. He contemplated saying a smart aleck remark but thought better of it. He was after all trying to win her affections. "What's good here?"

Elena pursed her lips and sighed before leaning in closer to him her sweet vanilla scent invading his senses. "This is my job and these are nice people here, you better not be here to eat one of them." She hissed before straightening up. "The scones and tea are great." She said plastering on a smile as another slightly older brunette woman appeared from the back.

"I'll take some of those, and perhaps you could join me." Kol suggested raising his eyebrow.

"I'll put that order right in for you." Elena said curtly turning on her heel and walking away from him. What the hell was he doing? First he was stalking her, knocking on her door, and now appearing at her work. She had half a mind to dump his cup of tea over his head. At least it would scald him for a minute, until he healed.

"Who is that hottie?" Rosa asked as she went through the double doors leading to the kitchen area. "He looks really into you."

"Ugh, just someone I use to know a while ago. I am so not interested." Elena replied rolling her eyes.

"Well he is some serious eye candy." Rosa said peeking out the circular window in the door that led from the back to the front.

"He might look good, but his attitude leaves something to be desired." Elena replied grabbing a few scones and pouring some hot water into a mug; she placed the items on a tray and pulled out the box of tea bags.

"He seems nice from here." Rosa said still gawking at him.

"Humph. That's because you haven't met him." Elena sighed. He would probably eat Rosa for a snack.

"Well I for one would be more than happy to take your table." Rosa smiled eagerly.

"No." Elena said quickly, what if he really did try to snack on Rosa? Kol would probably kill her. "It's okay, I have it." She said as she hurried back out to the booth.

"So you think I'm good to look at?" Kol smiled his brown eyes beaming at her with amusement.

Elena felt her face burn with embarrassment, vampire hearing. That was just perfect. "It's really rude to ease drop."

"It's really rude to talk about someone behind their back. I'm hurt." He said placing a hand to his chest. "I'm not that bad Elena, I know Nik and Rebekah left their mark on you, but me and you didn't really have scuffles."

"I vaguely remember a bat." Elena said setting his stuff down in front of him.

Kol chuckled. "Right, that's water under the bridge, nobody got hurt." He said waving his hand.

Elena slapped his check down on the table. Nobody been permanently hurt, it didn't mean she didn't remember the encounter. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Only you darling." Kol said his brown eyes locking with hers again but the amusement was gone and replaced with something else.

"Well…" Elena stuttered unsure of herself, why was he looking at her like that? A tinge of anticipation started to work its way into her belly before she closed her eyes and squashed it away. She would not allow herself to have any type of feelings for Kol besides disgust. "I'm not available." She finally muttered. "You can pay at the register." Elena replied turning away and retreating to the back.

XXXXX

Elena sighed as she listened to Antoine go on and on about his car. It was not as fascinating as he made it sound. Why couldn't she meet a guy she liked, and find a connection with them?

If this was what eternity was like, always alone, she wasn't sure she could handle it. She gave a small smile and nodded her head when she noticed her date was looking at her.

He was an attractive man in his early twenties blonde shoulder length hair and green eyes, but she just didn't feel anything. There were no warm tingles or sparks at all. It was funny, she felt more connected to Kol, then she did to someone she was actually trying to spend time with.

Why was she thinking about Kol right now? The original had been pestering her nonstop for nearly four weeks. It was annoying and also maybe a tiny bit flattering. Elena had to admit, it had been a long time since someone had put that much effort into wooing her.

"Do you want some more wine?" Antoine asked the bottle already on her glass.

"Sure." Elena said forcing a smile. If she were going to continue this date she was going to need it.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Elena sucked in a breath and turned at the familiar voice. "Kol." She said her eyes shooting daggers at him as she plastered a fake smile on her face when she saw he wasn't alone.

"Hello Elena, how are you this lovely evening?" Kol asked as him and the lovely red head he was with came up to the table.

"Fine thanks." She said staring at the gorgeous woman. A part of her was glad he was on a date; another part felt a twinge of jealousy.

"I'd like you to meet Maria; she is helping me to oversee the vineyard." Kol said motioning towards the striking woman.

Wait, she wasn't his date? Why do you care? Elena shook herself forcing her mind to focus. "This is…Antoine." She managed to squeak out. "My date."

"Lovely to meet you." Kol said his dashing smile appearing on his face. "Well come along Maria, shall we, it was nice seeing you Elena." Kol said his eyes lingering on her for a few more moments before he escorted the woman away.

Elena smiled shyly at her date. She realized how sad and awful it was that the highlight of her date was Kol. Perhaps she should end this thing now before it got worse. Unfortunately her date seemed none the wiser to her unease and boredom, and once again began to drone on.

Three glasses of wine later and she was finally able to make her escape. With a sigh she got into her car and bent her head down resting it on the steering wheel. Why couldn't she find a good looking and stimulating guy? Not that looks were everything, but there had to be some attraction to each other.

After a long few minutes of gathering herself she headed home, fighting the urge to call Caroline yet again. She wasn't sure which of them had it worse; both of their love lives were epic failures.

Phone in her hand she started to dial Caroline. However, if she called her she would have to tell her about Kol. Elena had yet to tell anyone about the original. It would only make them worry. Other than being annoying Kol hadn't done anything to hurt her.

The flicker of headlights in her rearview mirror captured her attention. Reaching up she flipped the button on her mirror to block out the blinding light of the idiot behind her. Why did he have to drive with his high beams on? Frustrated she turned her attention back to the road.

After another few moments the person behind her started to flicker their lights on and off behind her. What the hell were they doing back there? With a sigh she slowed down, hoping they would just pass her by. Rolling her eyes as they started to do just that she shook her head. Just as they were about to pass her they swerved right in front of her.

Screaming as the sleek black familiar BMW came dangerously close to her car she swerved and slammed on the breaks coming to an abrupt stop only inches from the guardrail. Elena sat in her seat shocked trying to get her nerves to calm down, and her undead heart to stop doing the conga.

Once her breathing returned to normal she felt the anger creep into her. She wasn't really sure what game Kol was trying to play, but she wasn't having it. She was going to confront that creep and make sure he left her alone. No, she didn't have a plan, but by god she would think of one.

With visions of white oak stakes in her mind she drove the rest of the way home. A low growl escaping her lips as she saw his car parked in her spot once again. Elena couldn't remember another time when she'd been so livid.

Anger coursing through her veins she got out of her car slamming the door shut and stomped towards his flat.

XXXXX

Kol sipped his scotch. He wasn't sure why he was so bothered by seeing Elena out on a date, but he was. There was something about Elena that was so intriguing and he wanted to get to know her. The more she fought against him the more attracted he became to her. What could he do to earn her affections?

He reminded himself that though she'd been on a date, not once in the month he'd been living here had he heard any riotous noises coming from her flat. Furthermore, he was certain she was at home every night, at a reasonable hour.

A loud demanding banging brought his attention to his door. The wood actually shook from the force of the knocks. Setting his scotch down he walked to the door and opened it.

"Goodev-"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Elena yelled at him. "I don't know what kind of weird game you're playing but I am done with it. You went too far tonight." She screamed as she jabbed her finger at him.

Kol frowned all he'd done was show up at the same restaurant as her. It really had been a coincidence. "Elena-"

"No, stay away from me Kol or I swear-"

"What has you so worked up?" He interrupted. Kol had seen her angry before, but not like this. Tonight she was belligerent.

"You tried to run me off the road you maniac. I know you've been stalking me, and I want you to stop. Or so help me I'll call Bonnie in to go crazy witch on your ass." Elena said her bottom lip trembling as she tried to contain her emotions.

"Whoa." Kol said holding up his hands to show her he didn't intend to harm her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said quietly. "What happened?" Concern filled him; someone had tried to hurt her.

"Just leave me alone." Elena said as she went to walk away.

Kol stood in his doorway flabbergasted. Someone tried to run her off the road, and was stalking her? Who would do something like that to Elena? How could he get her to see that it wasn't him?

He walked outside with the intent to follow her to make her see it wasn't him. As he started to follow her, his eyes happened to catch the glimpse of a shadow moving quickly along the building. Cocking his head he looked across the street as the undeniable glint of a gun barrel slid into view. A figure stepped out from behind a car gun raised and pointed. His eyes followed the barrel to Elena who was unlocking her door. Springing into action he lunged toward her just as a loud crack filled the silent cool night air.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena screamed as she was pushed into the cement wall, her cheek scraping against the abrasive surface, sending a sting of pain through her face. A loud crack rang out through the night air, and she heard Kol grunt behind her as he pressed further into her. Within a second his warmth left her and he was gone.

Turning quickly she looked frantically around still not entirely certain what had just happened. She wasn't entirely for sure, but thought that Kol had just taken a bullet for her. The undeniable sound of bones cracking drew her gaze across the street.

Swallowing she watched as Kol dropped a body unceremoniously onto the ground. Vamp speeding across the street she looked at Kol who had slumped against the lamp post a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Who the hell is that?" Elena asked looking at the dead man on the ground, there was something oddly familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place him.

"Vampire hunter." Kol groaned as he stooped down and picked up the gun unloading the chamber, causing the wood bullets to fall to the ground.

Elena watched the wood bullets bounce and roll across the ground in horror, if Kol hadn't of knocked her out of the way...she would be dead. "Oh my god you got shot." Elena gasped as she recalled the loud sound.

"It feels lovely to; it's been a while since I've been shot." Kol smirked.

Elena gaped at him for a minute before she went around to his back and saw the blood seeping through his grey shirt. "You...you saved my life." Elena whispered surprised by his actions.

Kol bent over and grabbed the person under the arms and lifted him up. "What are you doing?" Elena asked as he started to drag him across the street, the strain evident on his face. She looked at the front of his shirt and realized there was no evidence of blood, which meant the bullet was still lodged inside of him somewhere.

"This is a public street, darling, can't just leave a body lying around." Kol smirked at her playfully.

Elena shook her head, wondering how he could still have a sense of humor with a bullet stuck in his back. More so while he was dragging a body across the street. Hurrying over to him she picked up the man's legs, he had saved her life, the least she could do was help him.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked looking at her baffled.

"You took a bullet for me, the least I can do is help you dispose of the body." Elena reasoned.

"I'm just putting him in my trunk for now." Kol said as he dropped the body on the ground again and dug his keys from his pocket, and pressed the button to open his trunk. "I'll dispose of it tomorrow."

Elena wrinkled her nose up in disgust, the idea of a body just sitting in his trunk making her slightly queasy. She watched as Kol rummaged through the man's pockets taking out a wallet, cell phone, and keys and a few other miscellaneous papers. Once he'd shoved the man's possessions into his own pocket he lifted the man up again and deposited him into the trunk.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll help you get the bullet out." Elena offered, she could only imagine the work it would take for him to try and get the bullet out on his own. It was the least she could do, he had saved her life after all.

"So it takes a bullet in the back to get an invite inside." Kol said and then cringed as he reached up to close the trunk to his car.

Elena flinched at his obvious pain and debated whether to reach out and physically help him or not, but he started moving on his own toward her door. Hurriedly she rushed toward the door and opened it letting him in.

"Thank you." Elena said looking at him as she led him to her couch and motioned for him to have a seat as she went to collect things from her bathroom to get the bullet out. "Take your shirt off." Elena called over her shoulder.

Kol chuckled to himself. "I knew you wanted to see me without a shirt on." He knew that she had only said it because it needed to come off, but that didn't mean he was above teasing the beautiful brunette.

Elena sighed shaking her head as she came back in carrying a small basket of things. He started to take off his shirt and flinched as the bullet imbedded even further inside him nicking his heart. Even if it would only temporarily put him under he would really prefer it not work itself into his heart, he wanted to stay conscious and enjoy her soft hands on his body.

"Let me help you." She gasped setting the basket down and helping him remove his shirt, her warm hands gliding across his skin as she tried to take it off as carefully as possible.

"You know I'm a vampire, darling, I won't break." He said looking around the lavish apartment to take his mind off the burning sensation inside his body. Why did the bastard have to use wood bullets?

"Sorry, I just didn't want to hurt you." Elena said as she moved to his back her fingers gingerly touching the spot where the bullet had entered. "It's uh, already started to close up." Elena said her warm hands rubbing soft tantalizing circles around his injury.

Kol sighed, he had been afraid of that. "Well I'm sure you'll enjoy inflicting pain on me." He said quietly.

"I'm not the type of person who gets pleasure out of other peoples pain." Elena quipped.

"No you seem very nice, other than threatening me, though I suppose it was warranted," he conceded. Unfortunately, he could see why she would automatically assume he was responsible for the earlier events, though he hoped that his recent actions acquitted him.

"I'm sorry I accused you of following me, I was wrong." Elena said quietly as she got out a small but sharp looking knife. "This is probably going to hurt."

"Just make it quick, love, it's nothing I haven't felt before." Kol said gripping the edge of the couch and gritting his teeth. He'd been tortured and beat a time or two in his very long life, and of course who could forget the daggers.

Kol focused his attention on her warm breath ghosting across his back as she worked to get the bullet out. The way her fingers felt whispering across his flesh as she treated his injury that was the only thing that kept the pain at bay.

Elena pulled the bullet out and set it in the bowl, and turned back to run her fingers over the small hole in his back. She was relieved to see the flesh already knitting back together.

Unable to stop herself she ran a finger across the now healed area enjoying the tight firmness of his muscular back. His muscles rippled as he stretched his arms and her hand moved even more across the smooth flesh, causing warmth to flood her.

Elena cleared her throat trying to shake the image from her mind, this was still Kol. Nonetheless, he was still devilishly handsome, and she felt her breath catch as he turned toward her. Her face flushing as her eyes drifted across the taut plains of his chest. He looked really good without a shirt on. Get a grip, she reminded herself.

"When you're done checking me out, we can go through his things." Kol smirked bringing her out of her stupor.

Elena frowned at him, he really knew how to ruin a moment. "What did you find?" she asked.

Her eyes followed him as he got up and dug the man's things out of his pockets setting them down on her coffee table. Together they began picking through the things, as she tried to ignore his half naked state. It really should be criminal how good he looked.

"He's obviously been following you for a while, love." Kol said as he pulled up a series of pictures of her from the man's cell phone. "Your work, home, oh and look your date from tonight."

Elena felt a chill go through her at the thought of someone spying on her. "That's just creepy. Wait a second, do you have a picture of him?" Kol nodded and flipped through a few more pictures on the phone before turning it for her to see again. "Oh my god, he was at the café the other day in Rosa's section."

"Well, at least you weren't being paranoid, you just blamed the wrong person." Kol smirked at her.

"I already said I was sorry. I mean you have to understand why I might think that." Elena stuttered. "It didn't start until after you showed up." She explained, hoping he wouldn't take too much offense to it. "I really am sorry."

"Hmmm." Kol said cocking his head. "It appears you are not the only vampire under his radar." He turned the cell phone showing her a picture of himself. "I wonder if he is the one responsible for the fire at my family's vineyard."

"Too bad he's dead or we could ask." Elena shrugged.

"It's a family tendency to act on impulse and ask questions later. I'm not as bad as my brother." Kol said setting the phone down. "I think it's best if you leave Tuscany."

Elena felt her eyes widen in surprise. "But...I've only been here two years, barely settled in."

"From what I can tell he wasn't a member of the five, but he works for them." Kol sighed shaking his head. "It would be safest for you to leave."

"The five?"

"An elite group of vampire hunters, you can't kill them, I mean you can, but it comes with some serious consequences. It's why you can't hold all of Nik's actions against him; it seriously messed with his head." Kol explained a hint of sadness in his voice.

Elena scoffed, she didn't care how messed up in the head Klaus was, it didn't make anything okay. She didn't want to start a fight though. "What kind of consequences?"

"Vivid and horrendous hallucinations. Trust me, darling, you don't want them." He said opening up the man's wallet. "Oh look, he left us enough Euros to go out and have a good time. Although I doubt we'd have to leave the house to have a good time." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Elena shook her head. "While I appreciate what you did for me, that's never going to happen." She was not going to have sex with Kol, but she would admit that she was a little curious.

"Never has such finality in it. I would like to think me saving your life and all at least merits a date of some sorts." Kol smirked. "At least give me a chance."

"Does everyone in your family manipulate people to get there way?" Elena sighed, she supposed going out with him wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. It was obvious he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Just reminding you of the bullet that was so painfully lodged in my back moments ago, I would never manipulate you, darling."

"Fine." Elena said exasperated. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything for him. He had found a way under her skin, and she was curious about him. Besides, he didn't strike her as the relationship kind of guy. Perhaps they could have some fun and be on their way, thought she wasn't sure that was what she wanted either. Relationships were her thing; sex without meaning had no purpose to her.

"Perfect! Let's say tomorrow, I'll pick you up at six?"

"Okay." Elena conceded. This was either going to be a huge mistake, or a good decision. She supposed they would just have to let it play out.

XXXXX

Elena gave herself a final once over before she exited her bathroom. It was silly that she was putting so much effort into this. Kol was and always would be her enemy, why was she trying to look nice for him? Handsome or not, nothing could ever come of them.

Giving herself a mental shake, and steeling herself for the events of the evening she headed to the front room just as her doorbell rang. A quick glance at her wall clock told her he was ten minutes early. Points for punctuality, she thought.

Inhaling deeply she opened the door and couldn't help but take a shaky breath in at the look of him. Of course he looked ridiculously hot, from his perfect brown hair to his blue button down shirt and jeans and his jacket he held in his arms.

"You look lovely, darling." Kol smirked taking her hand and kissing it.

Elena tried to ignore his charm but couldn't ignore the fire that his lips ignited on her hand. The almost innocent gesture held so much promise and sent her mind reeling in wonder of just what else those lips could do and where.

Blinking the indecent thoughts away she smiled at him. "Thank you, you look nice also. Where are we going?"

"Well I thought a little tasting at my families vineyard might be fun, and then a nice little picnic dinner." Kol said taking her arm in his and leading her to his car.

"You're really here for business?" Elena asked raising her eyebrow, to be honest she had thought that was all a line he'd told her.

"Of course. It's been fifty years since the last time we sort of met. I've grown up a little since then." Kol said opening the door for her.

"You'll forgive me for asking, but why now after over a thousand?" She asked curiously.

Kol smiled as he climbed in and started the car. "Well, there may have been a tiny incident, and a dagger threat, but that's all water under the bridge now. Elijah, has seen to it that I be semi responsible."

Elena nodded her head, knowing there had to be a whole lot more to the story that he wasn't telling her. She would admit that he did seem to have it together, well, at least somewhat together. However, she'd venture to say a great many women had fallen for his charm, and later come to regret it.

"How is the vineyard coming?" Elena asked.

"Well, it's going to take some time to get it back to full functionality, but progress has been made. I have gone over in detail with Maria what needs to be done. With the attack last night, I think it is best if we both leave town." Kol said looking at her. "I would hate for something to happen to you Ms. Gilbert."

"Why are you so concerned about my well being?" Elena asked wearily.

"I thought it was pretty obvious, but in case it isn't, I like you." Kol smiled at her cheekily.

"Why?" She asked automatically, only after it escaped her lips did she realize how stupid the question was, she shouldn't care why.

"Darling, not only are you extremely witty, opinionated, beautiful, and kind, but you have a smoking hot ass as well."

"Excuse me?" Nobody had ever been that bold with her before, it was kind of a turn on.

Kol shrugged and chuckled. "Like I haven't had enough time to properly check it out, you're always walking away from me."

Elena couldn't help but laugh.

XXXXX

"So what do you think?" Kol asked as they walked through the fields to the spot where he'd set up their picnic.

"This is really nice." Elena smiled at him.

Kol wasn't use to wooing women, usually they just fell into his bed, but he didn't mind the extra work he'd put in for Elena. She was worth it, and he'd enjoyed the chase, though he was sure he wasn't anywhere done chasing her yet. No doubt the beautiful vixen was going to make him work for it even more. Ironically the more he worked for it the more smitten with her he became. It was invigorating.

"How long has your family owned this?" Elena asked.

"A few centuries. Nik acquired it in the sixteenth century, it was much smaller than." Kol replied.

"I see."

"We do try to make an honest living. Especially now that vampire folklore has become so mainstream. There are a lot more hunters out there like our little friend." Kol said taking her arm in his and helping her up the steps that led to a small patio that he had dinner set up at.

"I would hardly call someone who tries to kill me a friend." Elena said looking at him pointedly.

"Touché." Kol smirked at her. "That was a long time ago, and you and I never tried to kill each other. Can't you forget about our history?"

"We don't have much history." She conceded. "Although you did threaten my brother and hurt Damon."

"Ah yes, how is your brother?" He asked smiling. Jeremy had been friendly and fun, but he hadn't gotten that close to him in the event he did need to kill him. It hadn't been anything personal.

"Jeremy is fine, him and Bonnie have been married for…" She paused thinking about it. "…forty three years."

"That's a long time." It wasn't in the grand scheme of things, but to spend with another person it was.

"I just wish I could find someone that made me happy like that." Elena said wistfully.

"We're vampires, darling, could you imagine spending forever with someone?" He asked as they reached their destination. Quickly he pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit down before sitting across from her.

"So why bother with all this?" Elena asked gesturing around with her hands. "I'm not saying we have any real possibility, but this is an awful lot of work to get laid. If you're not looking for something serious why bother? Why not just go hook up with some girl? I'm sure you're more than capable of finding companionship." She said glaring at him angrily.

"Maybe I just haven't met that special someone yet, or not well enough yet." Kol recovered quickly. "Look Elena, I like you, I thought that was obvious. If I wanted to go hook up with a girl I would have, but I'm here with you. I can't make you any promises other than I want to get to know you." Kol said quietly, he'd randomly dated over the years, but nothing had ever been super serious, lasting more than a few years.

Elena looked down at the table as she seemed to process what he'd said before she nodded and visibly relaxed. "Okay." She sighed. "I'm sorry if I got a little over the top, it's just I'm not the girl who has meaningless sex, and if that's all this is about then please just stop now."

"I enjoy you, Elena. I can't promise you a relationship, but I do want to get to know you." Kol said as he opened a bottle of champagne.

XXXXX

Elena sat down on the couch next to Kol. They had spent every evening together for the past week. Kol wasn't the person she'd thought he was. He had so much more depth to him then she'd realized. It was just searching through all the deep layers of sarcasm, flirting, and joking that made her realize who he was.

"Popcorns ready." Kol said bringing the bag over so they could watch their movie. They were staying in tonight watching a movie and having popcorn. "How was your last day at work?"

Elena sighed and looked at him taking a few kernels and popping them in her mouth. "Bittersweet. You would think I'd be use to it by now but…" she trailed off.

"It's understandable; you've built a life for yourself here. Still it is safer for you to move away. We don't know if there are any other hunters lurking around." Kol said eating some popcorn. "I must say I think you are really going to enjoy Singapore."

"I still can't believe I'm going to Singapore with you." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"I thought you said I wasn't so bad." Kol said feigning hurt.

"You're not. I just... what are we doing?" She asked biting her lip.

"I don't know, darling, What are we doing?" Kol asked his brown eyes burning into her as he moved impossibly closer to her.

Elena felt his breath flicker across her face and felt her own breath quicken in anticipation, if she were going to pull away, now was the time. She didn't, she couldn't, and instinctively she leaned into him and let his soft full lips connect against hers.

The kiss was electric setting her whole body afire with desire. Her hands wrapped around him getting lost in his brown hair as he pulled her into his lap. His lips moved against hers, his tongue darting into her mouth, as his hands lingered at her sides tugging at the hem of her shirt.

Elena cried out as she was lifted and vamp sped to his bedroom and thrown onto the bed his body quickly hovering over hers. A smile splayed across her lips as he looked at her as if he was asking permission. Without hesitation she reached up and pulled him to her connecting their lips again.

Kol trailed wet kisses from her jaw to her neck as he pulled her up and pulled back only to remove her shirt and bra. With a flick of his tongue he sent chills down her back as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, causing her to arch up into him and a moan to escape her lips.

Elena removed his shirt letting her hands travel the plains of his wonderful back before working their way around to his jeans and unbuttoning them. Kol set to work on her pants freeing her of them quickly before placing kisses to her thighs and then back up her stomach towards her mouth as he kicked his own pants off.

His lips met hers again with fervor as his cock pressed against her entrance teasing her. Want filled her, caressing down his back she found his buttocks and raising her hips she demanded his entrance. She wanted him, now.

Kol pushed inside of her a soft moan escaping both of their lips. She felt unbelievably tight and silky. Slowly he pumped in and out of her taking his time to pleasure her. His tongue mimicked his movements inside of her.

Her hips rose up to meet his and he felt the telltale signs of her tightening, slowing down he changed his angle determined to make this moment last for both of them.

Elena was like no one he'd ever been with. She put so much feeling and emotion into her kisses, it was special and he didn't want this moment to end. The feel of her nails digging into his back as she screamed out in ecstasy made him come undone as he filled her.

They lay foreheads touching as they both came down from their high. Her brown eyes meeting his as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I think Singapore is going to be so much more fun now." He said kissing her again.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thank you to all of you lovely followers, readers, and reviewers, your follows and kind words are truly inspiration. Reviews are love.**


	4. Chapter 4

Elena sighed as she made the bed. It just wasn't the same without him here. To make matters worse, he had left after a fight. She had tried really hard to see Kol's point of view, but it wasn't easy. In a way it was a testament to their relationship that he wanted to bring her home to his family, but at the same time she didn't feel like he understood her apprehension.

Kol and her had been together for five wonderful years, and she knew he just wanted to take the next step. Despite what he said, he did care for his siblings and miss them. Their family had a very intense and different way of loving each other, but that was who they were. Still, Elena couldn't get over what Klaus and Rebekah had done to her. It had been several decades since everything had happened in Mystic Falls, but still she would never forget being a human blood bag, or Klaus's abuse. Not to mention how Rebekah had caused Matt to wreck his truck, killing her in the process, and all the other petty things Rebekah had done. Elena would admit some fault to her and Rebekah's angst, but she had never taken it to the extremes the original had.

She just hoped Kol would forgive her, and that he would return home soon. She missed him, and couldn't help but wonder if she should have gone with him.

_Forty eight hours ago_

_ Elena snuggled in closer to Kol as she fought to regain her breath. He had come home and literally swept her off her feet. It was something that happened pretty frequently, but she would never grow tired of it. _

_ "I got a call from Elijah today." Kol started. "He uh, wants me to come to his London estate for a few days. I was thinking, maybe you could come with me?" He asked pressing a kiss to her forehead._

_ Elena swallowed she knew this day was going to come eventually. "Kol…"_

_ "We've been together for five years, darling, I'm tired of keeping us hidden in the closet like some dirty little secret." Kol said his brown eyes staring at her._

_ "You're not some dirty little secret Kol. I know my friends will react poorly, and Klaus and Rebekah, well..." Did she really need to explain. Kol knew what they had done to her. Even if it had been a few decades the memories were still fresh in her mind. Klaus smacking her across her face and compelling Stefan, being tied to a chair to drain all her blood away. Then there had been, Rebekah taunting to burn her alive with gasoline, and even worse purposefully killing her, not to mention other little things._

_ "I won't let anything happen to you, Elena, besides it's been a long time. They won't hold grudges." He said slowly studying her reaction, his eyes seemingly pleading with her._

_ "Your family, not hold grudges?" She asked glaring at him._

_ "Okay fine, but trust me Elena. Nik, has simmered down, Rebekah, is and always will be a whiny brat, but she'll get over it quickly and move on. Besides Bekah's big 1100 birthday is in a few years, you'll have to come to that." Kol tried to reason with her._

_ "I just can't Kol." Elena said sitting up pulling the sheets up with her. "They did really horrible things to me." She said feeling tears burning in her eyes. "I know they're your family, I'm just not ready yet. I'll go for Bekah's party, but I just can't right now."_

_ "And what about your friends?" He asked the hurt evident in his voice. "Will you ever tell them? I want people to know about us, I'm not ashamed of us, are you?" He asked his voice rising slightly as he got up out of bed pulling on his boxers._

_ "Of course I'm not ashamed. I love you, Kol." Elena said quietly watching as he ground his teeth together in anger. He wanted to come clean with everyone._

_ "Elena, you speak with Caroline every day, and you tell her nothing about us. Don't even get me started on your ex boyfriend who calls randomly, or his annoying brother. How do you think that makes me feel? How am I supposed to feel when my girlfriend, the woman I love, won't tell her family, or her friends that she is dating me." He said slamming the closet door open as he pulled out a tee shirt. _

_ "I want to tell her, but I judged her Kol, I stopped her from pursuing anything with Klaus, it was all me. I'm afraid she'll hate me." Elena confided. "Please don't be upset with me, Kol." Caroline had told her about how Klaus had saved her from the council and the make out session that ensued. Funnily enough, she'd been intrigued by him for not taking advantage of the situation, had almost been willing to give him some sort of a chance. Elena, had quickly reminded her friend of all the horrible things he'd done. "Stefan and Damon, they will freak out and think you compelled me or something. Yes, Stefan is my friend, but who I date isn't really his business, and Damon will be jealous and god knows what else." It was no secret that Damon was still very much in love with her. He always made it quite obvious._

_ "They'll hate you even more if you don't tell them Elena." Kol said picking up the pillows from the bed and gripping them in his arms. "These lies are driving a wedge between us, Elena, I feel like you want to hide me away. That you don't want anyone to ever find out about us."_

_ "I'll tell them, just I can't do this right now." Elena said rolling over away from him. "Please, Kol, don't make me." _

_ "You're right we can't do this right now. Goodnight Elena." Kol replied his tone cold and angry as he grabbed a blanket from the closet and left the bedroom._

_Present_

Elena cocked her head to the side and pushed her shoulder length hair behind her ear as she heard a shuffling sound at the door. Had Kol changed his mind and come back home? Her heart fluttering she hurried out to the front room as the door popped open.

Well, it wasn't Kol, but it was the next best thing. "Caroline." She smiled as she raced to embrace her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Elena, I haven't heard you this upset about a fight with a boyfriend since you broke up with Stefan over four decades ago." Caroline said pulling away and setting her bags down on the counter. "I brought sappy romance movies, ice cream, cookies, and pizza."

"You're the best Care." Elena smiled at her best friend.

"What can I say I try." Caroline smiled. "So have you heard from him?" She asked as she pulled some paper plates from the bag as she started dishing out pizza.

"No, but his plane won't land in London for another hour or so." Elena sighed. He'd of course gone to visit his family without her. She would never keep Kol from his siblings. They may be messed up but they did love each other in their own way.

"So what happened? In your own words, you were blissfully happy on Monday, what changed between Monday morning and Thursday afternoon?" Caroline asked handing her a plate as she put the ice cream in the freezer.

Elena sighed, Caroline didn't know that she was dating Kol Mikaelson, just that she was dating a Cole. Caroline had never suspected who it really was, and she just hadn't enlightened her friend. Honestly, after the way she'd gotten onto Caroline for her, maybe feelings for Klaus, she knew she was the biggest hypocrite ever.

It was Elena's fault Caroline hadn't given Klaus a chance all those years ago. Now here she was dating his younger brother.

"His family is a little out there." Elena sighed. "We don't exactly get along and he wanted me to go home with him. Of course they sprang something on him at the last minute." Elijah had called out of the blue a few days ago asking Kol to come home regarding a family business matter.

Elena couldn't help but wonder how much longer she would be able to prolong meeting the rest of the original family again. He'd told her Rebekah's birthday was coming up in a few years, and he really wanted her to go. It wasn't everyday you turned 1100. She knew his family was important to him, even if they were dysfunctional. At least she had a few more years before having to face them. She would have to go to Rebekah's party, she did love Kol, and she didn't want him to feel like she was ashamed of them.

"Oh, is he a newbie vampire, or are his sibling's vampires also?" Caroline asked stopping to look at her.

"They're vampires also." Elena answered honestly.

"But you guys are pretty serious right? I mean, how bad can they be?" Caroline asked returning to prepping their plates.

If she only knew. "Thanks for coming Care." Elena said thankful for her friends concern.

"No problem, we've always been there for each other." Caroline smiled at her.

XXXXX

Elena tried her best to focus on the movie; it was one of her favorites. _Titanic._ As much as she loved Rose and Jack, she couldn't stop thinking about Kol and herself. She loved him, more than she had ever loved anyone else. This fight was eating away at her. So was lying to Caroline. It was easy to let her friend think she was dating a random, Cole, when she wasn't here, but when she was sitting just inches away, and it was so much harder.

She heard Caroline tear up at the, _I'll never let go part, _and it brought about memories of her and Kol.

_About three and a half years ago_

_ Elena and Kol walked hand in hand down the beach in Singapore. It was absolutely breath taking here. They'd been living in Singapore for a little over a year now, and she absolutely loved it. The time was flying by, at first she had been apprehensive about living with him, but they just fit so well together._

_ "You know this is one of the last original beaches in Singapore? You should have seen it a few centuries ago." Kol said wrapping his arm around her waist._

_ "I'm sure it will change even more in the next few centuries." Elena replied as she looked around at the empty beach. It was late and they'd wandered far enough away from civilization to be completely alone. _

_ "Well, perhaps we can come back and see it again in a century." Kol replied._

_ Elena looked at him raising her eyebrow in question. They had been together for a little over a year, but hadn't really discussed a future yet, or exchanged those three magic words. The sentiment was obvious, she was in love with Kol, had been for some time. _

_ "I think I'm going to hold you to that Mr. Mikaelson." Elena said as she twisted so she was in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_ "I love you Elena." Kol said out of the blue as he looked into her eyes._

_ Elena felt her breath catch at the intensity and sincerity in his eyes. Suspecting it and hearing it were two entirely different things. She smiled at him and placed a kiss to his lips. "I love you Kol. Giving you a chance was the best decision I ever made."_

_ Kol kissed her again smiling at her. "I admit when I first saw you back in Mystic Falls, I thought you were just like Katherine and Tatia, but you're not. I never liked either of them, they were both cunning and manipulative." He paused and smiled at her knowingly. "Elena you're strong and kind. Your heart is big and you genuinely care about other people and being the best person you can be. Tatia and Katherine only cared about themselves and were extremely selfish. I thought it was a doppelganger curse but your beautiful nature has proved me wrong. You're so different then I first imagined. I am so thankful that you lit a fire under my ass when we first met again, it's the best thing that ever happened to me."_

_ Elena giggled at him. "You know you took me by surprise to Kol. I thought you were just a joker, didn't take anything seriously, and reveled in hurting others. There is this whole other side to you, this serious, yet funny person. You have so much more depth and character then I ever thought possible. I love you."_

"Elena, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Caroline asked frowning at her.

Elena blinked coming out of her stupor and smiled at her friend. "Sorry."

"You were thinking about him weren't you?" Caroline asked sympathetically. "Just call him and make up, or better yet, get on a flight and go see him. I mean if you love him this much, his family can't be too bad."

Elena sighed, feeling even guiltier for not telling her friend the truth. "Its fine, he'll be home again in a few days anyways. We didn't break up, just had a difference of opinion." She reasoned, they hadn't broken up, just had a horrendous fight. Everything was going to be okay.

XXXXX

Kol walked into Elijah's home heading straight for the study, greeting his two brothers with a nod as he sat down on the couch next to Nik. He wanted to conduct whatever business needed to be done, and be on his way home to Elena. After their fight he just wanted to go home and make love to her, he missed her.

It wasn't like it was a secret that his family and her weren't on the best of terms anyway. The trip had been unexpected as well. He just hoped she would come with him in the future, and his family would be accepting. Elena was important to him.

"Kol so glad you could grace us with your presence." Nik said drinking his scotch.

"It's only been five years." He smirked; time really wasn't an issue when you'd lived as long as them.

"Yes, but the question, dear brother, is what have you been doing? It's not like you to be so quiet or secretive for that matter." Nik said looking at him pointedly. His brother made a good point; he did like to live life with a certain flare to it.

"I've been in Singapore." Kol shrugged, he wasn't ready for them to know about his relationship with Elena, at least not yet. Still he could test the waters with both his brothers. He knew Elijah had always had a soft spot for the doppelgangers, and wondered if he shared that interest in Elena. "I did run into a doppelganger."

Elijah stiffened ever so slightly but his face remained stoic and unreadable. He had the poker face perfected and then some. Nik however, smiled.

"I'm guessing Elena, which Salvatore is she with now?" Nik asked.

"Neither. Though she is seeing some guy." He said waving his hand in the air watching Elijah especially closely. He remembered how much Tatia had destroyed Nik and Elijah, and didn't want history to repeat itself with himself and Elijah. Though he knew for a fact nothing had ever transpired between Elena and Elijah. There was also no going back for him and Elena; he was in love with her.

"Good for her." Elijah commented.

"I thought she'd be dragging the Salvatore's around with her forever." Nik smirked.

"I do know, she was with a pretty little blonde as well." He smirked, knowing he would get Nik's full attention with that statement. He did enjoy teasing his older brother. No he hadn't seen Caroline, but he did know for a fact that Elena and Caroline spoke on the phone at least once a day. He had gathered that the young blonde was painfully single and he knew that even after all this time Nik still thought of her. She'd left an impression on his older brother.

Like his siblings, Elena's friends were clueless to their relationship. Neither of them were sure how they would respond to the news either. For the moment he was content to keep their relationship a secret, it wasn't hurting anyone, and it was still newish. Five years to a vampire was not a long time.

Elijah cleared his throat. "You're staying out of trouble, right?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "You brought me here to see if I'm keeping my nose clean?" Sometimes his brothers were overly obnoxious. Now that vampires were more common knowledge, he knew how to keep a low profile.

"No, I told them I thought you were seeing someone." Rebekah said sitting down on the arm chair next to him. "I told them it was the only explanation for why we hadn't heard about few hundred dead women in Singapore."

"So what you brought me here for the Spanish Inquisition?" He asked getting up to get himself a drink, clearly he was going to need one.

"No, as you know we do business on the port I was wondering if you could oversee a transaction for me, since you live there anyway?" Elijah sighed.

"You brought me from Singapore, to ask me to do something in Singapore?" Kol asked frowning, where the hell was the logic in that?

"You should feel ashamed that your baby sister needs to think up reasons to see you." Rebekah glared at him. "So are you seeing someone?"

"My apologies dear sister, and the answer is always yes." He said before turning to Elijah effectively ending the conversation with her. He would respect Elena's wishes to keep their relationship a secret for a little longer. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Just oversee a deal for me." Elijah said getting out a folder.

Nik mumbled something and he and Rebekah got up and left leaving Elijah and him to their business. "How was she?"

Kol paused immediately knowing to whom Elijah was referring.

"Elena." He added mistaking his silence for confusion.

"Oh, she seemed okay, why?" He asked trying not to sound objectionable. He wasn't sure what he would do if his brother professed feelings for Elena. Kol himself was in love with her, though for different reasons then his brother he suspected.

"Just curious." Elijah shrugged handing him the folder. "All the details are in there."

"Do you have a thing for her?" Kol asked his voice coming out much rougher then he'd intended.

"No, I considered Elena a good honest person, perhaps a friend of sorts, just curious." Elijah said meeting his eyes.

Kol stared at his brother for a long moment trying to read him, loathing his brother for being so damn stoic all the time. His only consolation was his brother wasn't a liar.

XXXXX

Kol was home a few days earlier than expected. He'd missed Elena, and didn't like how they'd left things. He'd seen the fear on her face when he'd mentioned his brother and sister. The only one she was impartial to was Elijah, maybe he could introduce them first?

He pushed his key into the lock when he heard a voice he recognized but hadn't come face to face with in quite some time. He contemplated leaving and coming back tomorrow, but he imagined she would still be here.

They were best friends; he doubted she would react as badly as Elena feared. Hoping he was right he twisted the lock and opened the door.

The chatter stopped immediately Elena's mouth curved into a smile at the sight of him and Caroline's went from a surprised 'o' shape to a deep frown. "What the hell?" She screamed as she launched the bottle she held in her hand at him. Kol easily dodged it laughing at her reaction.

"It's nice to see you too, Caroline." Kol smirked.

"Its okay, Care." Elena said grabbing her arm. "This is Kol." She said pointing to him.

"Wait, what?" Caroline said looking between the two of them in a state of disbelief. "You and Kol, Kol Mikaelson?"

"Yeah." Elena said walking over to him and placing her warm hand in his.

Caroline sat down on the couch pushing her hair out of her face. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I've already told you how; I just didn't correct you when you thought he was C, O, L, E. Everything else is true." Elena said resting her head on his shoulder.

"So you and, Kol, are in love with each other?" She asked quietly.

"Is it really that hard to believe, darling?" He asked faking offense. Naturally after everything that had happened in the past, he could understand her misgivings.

"I just, wow." She said looking at them.

"We're not all bad, love, I promise. Take Nik for example, I think he's still smitten with you." Kol smirked.

Caroline furrowed her brows at that and looked to Elena who just shrugged. "I'm really happy for you Elena." She said after a long moment, getting up she walked over and hugged her friend.

XXXXX

"Caroline all tucked in for the night?" Kol asked.

Elena smiled at him, thankful that he'd helped to soothe Caroline's fear of their relationship. He had even extended the offer for her to remain with them for the rest of her stay.

"Kol…" She started looking at him as she pulled back the covers. "I'm sorry, I should have gone with you. I hate that I hurt you, that you think that I'm ashamed of us. I'm not, I love you so much, and I'm just worried about how people will react." She said watching his reaction.

"No matter how they react, darling, it doesn't change what we feel for each other. I love you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm sorry I left the way I did." Kol said coming around to kiss her.

"Caroline took it better than I thought she would." Elena said relaxing against him.

"Caroline, is an amazing individual, I can see why Nik likes her. She is your best friend, she only wants to see you happy." Kol said hugging her to him tightly as he placed kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Elena melted against him. She loved make up sex. Tilting her head back she exposed her neck to him. With one quick swoop of his hands he lifted her up and had moved her so she was against the wall.

Smiling against his lips as they crashed onto hers, she locked her legs around the small of his back. Pulling back he quickly removed his shirt that she was wearing exposing her naked body to him, save for her panties.

With a quick flick of his wrist he tore her panties from her. Rolling her eyes at his antics she lifted herself up and reciprocated the movement with his boxer briefs.

Kol smirked at her as he pressed her back to the wall before thrusting into her. Elena gasped as she gripped onto his shoulders, his hips effectively pinning her against the wall. He thrust into her deeply, only allowing her to move up and down with his movements. She loved the feeling of him in her like this.

Crashing her lips onto his she closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of him on her. She could feel the tell tale signs of her climax rising as heat coursed through her, and then she was falling over the delicious edge as he rode her out, drawing her orgasm out as he finally followed her over the edge.

He kept her pressed against the wall kissing her pulse point. "I love you." He whispered into the crook of her neck.

"I love you Kol." She said gently pulling his hair back so she could look into his chocolate eyes. He smiled at her and she knew everything was going to be alright. She wasn't sure when or how, but no more hiding.

XXXXX

"Don't be a stranger." Elena said hugging her friend.

"Yes, come anytime you like, I'd be more than happy to invite Nik down for you." Kol smirked as he kissed her hand. "It was a pleasure Caroline."

"Thanks." Caroline smiled at him. Elena was glad that she'd slowly warmed up to him over the past few days. Kol had of course offered for her to stay with them and enjoy the sites of the island even longer, but she had to get back to work. "I'll see you again soon Elena." She said smiling at them as she walked away.

"That went well." Kol said nudging her playfully. "Better than you thought."

"It did. I should have told her sooner." Elena said looking at him. "I'm sorry. We can go see your family if you want."

"Well, I'm not sure my family will be quite as accepting as Caroline, but if we bring her with us that could certainly help with Nik." Kol said kissing her head. "It's no rush Elena; I just want them to know eventually."

"Rebekah's birthday then?" Elena asked; glad that they would have five more years. If she really turned it into a huge affair she wouldn't risk killing her at something that prestigious. Kol would never let anything happen to her either.

"Rebekah's birthday." He nodded pulling her in to kiss her.

**A/N: Next chapter will be five years in the future for Bekah's birthday, and also probably the last chapter. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and alerting this story. Your reviews and kind words are great inspiration. **


	5. Chapter 5

Elena searched through the rack of clothes; she needed to find the perfect dress. She wanted something that made her look mature, but still sexy. Making a good impression with the originals, if that was possible, was important to her. The five years leading up to Rebekah's birthday had flown by. She couldn't believe she had been with Kol for ten years now. It was amazing, and the best ten years of her life.

She was in love with Kol, and wanted tomorrow evening to go perfectly. Thankfully she had her best friend with her for support. Judging from what information Kol had gathered, Klaus was still interested in Caroline. Having her there would be a good distraction from them, she hoped.

"What do you think about this?" Caroline asked holding up a long silky black gowns with sequins around the edges.

"It's cute." Elena shrugged. All the dresses were cute; she just hadn't found the one yet.

"You know you're going to look good in anything you wear, Elena." Caroline said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Elena sighed. "I just want to make a good impression."

"I kind of think it should be the other way around. After all, they are the ones who wreaked havoc on us." Caroline reminded her. "Everything is going to be okay. Besides, you said, Kol said they had simmered down."

"True. I'm still really nervous. It's still Klaus and Rebekah. Are you sure you don't mind coming?" Elena asked. She was thankful for Caroline's company, and the fact that she was going. She imagined her best friend was probably just as uncomfortable with the situation as she was.

"Its fine, besides you need someone to run interference right? I still can't believe Stefan and Damon are coming. I just don't understand them." Caroline sighed as she held up a long blue ball gown style dress.

"They're thinking they still need to protect me, little do they know…" Elena trailed off as she pulled out a one shoulder red dress with gold on it. "What do you think of this?"

"That's pretty. I think Stefan's moved on, Damon, well, he is Damon." Caroline said as she eyed a blue strapless dress.

"That's what worries me." She said. Damon was impulsive and stupid at times. Not to mention the fact that him and Kol didn't exactly like each other. On the occasions they spoke on the phone, he made it obvious that he was still very much in love with her.

"I'm sure everything is going to work out. What is important is you and Kol are in love, and he makes you happy. Nothing and no one can change that." Caroline said as she looped her arm through hers and led them to the dressing room.

XXXXX

"No, I want these here." Rebekah huffed as someone set a large bouquet of flowers on a round table. "These ones go on the circular tables, and these go on the rectangular ones." She said pointing to the vases annoyed.

"Must we attend?" Kol asked as he watched from afar.

"Oh come now, Kol, it's not every day your baby sister turns 1,100." Nik teased as he poured them a drink of scotch.

"Yes, well, she certainly is flaunting it. She's invited every vampire our family has ever met." And he did mean every vampire. Somehow Rebekah had Elena's email address. She had been rather shocked when she'd gotten the e-vite. Little did his sister know Elena was his date and had already agreed to come.

"Come now Kol, you know our little sister has always been one for theatrics." Nik said handing him a glass of scotch. "Are you bringing a date?"

"Of course, my girlfriend would be mad if I didn't bring her." Kol joked. "You?"

"No."

"Ah, still hoping a little blonde shows up?" Kol smirked. He knew for a fact the lovely Caroline was coming, and she was still single. He would call Caroline a friend as they had seen each other several times over the past five years. They had warmed up to each other, but she was still weary of him.

"That was a long time ago."

"Maybe, but Bekah said Elena, RSVP, I bet she is coming as well." Kol couldn't help the grin on his face, he was excited his family would finally find out about his relationship. He'd had a few relationships over the years, none ever worthy of writing home about. Elena was different, it was the forever kind of relationship. Ten years with her just wasn't enough.

"I suppose that means the Salvatore's will be coming." Nik sighed as he took a big drink from his glass.

"Yes, my bat has been rather lonely." Kol teased. Of course he'd promised to be on his best behavior. He expected a reaction from Damon when the eldest Salvatore did call he was more than nosy about Elena's business. Stefan he wasn't quite sure how he would react.

"There will be no fighting at my party." Rebekah chided as she came up to them arms crossed. "Don't ruin my party, that goes for the both of you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Nik said sipping his scotch.

"You've certainly made the guest list interesting Bekah, what do you plan on doing with the doppelganger when she arrives? I didn't realize you two were friends." Kol asked. He hoped his question was insignificant, but he was curious on his sister's thoughts on Elena.

"Pfft." Rebekah said waving her hand. "I hardly care. That was years ago. The little bitch stabbed me in the back, and I killed her. I suppose we're even now." She shrugged. "It's my party, I wouldn't invite someone here to ruin it."

Kol nodded, he could do without the name calling but his sister didn't seem to be harboring a grudge anymore. That was a good thing.

XXXXX

"Are you ready for this?" Kol asked as he pulled up in front of what appeared to be a castle. His family sure did have a flare for living lavishly.

"Yes." Elena replied swallowing. Truth was she was nervous, terrified even, but she was doing this. She wanted the world to know that she and Kol were together. That didn't stop the knots from forming in her stomach or the queasy feeling in her gut.

"Darling, it's going to be fine, you'll see." Kol said kissing her softly.

Elena sighed into the kiss letting her lips linger against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kol said leaning his forehead against hers. "Shall we."

Elena gripped Kol's hand tightly. The butterflies in her stomach intensified the closer they got. Kol gave her hand a reassuring squeeze , but she still felt like her heart might pound right out of her chest. He had assured her everything would be fine, and she trusted that he would keep her safe. She was worried about the reactions, she wanted his family to accept her for Kol's sake.

"There are already so many people here." Elena observed as they approached the house. She hadn't realized so many people were here from where they had parked.

"I used the private entrance." Kol replied. "Now do you want to go in the front door or through the back? Front door we can make a grand entrance, back door will be a lot more discreet."

"Well, you want your family to know, might as well make a grand entrance right. Unless you think it will upset Rebekah?" Elena said quietly. She didn't want to take away from the party.

"The only people who will realize the significance will be my family, and the Salvatore's if they're here." Kol said dragging her towards the main door. "We won't be raining on Bekah's parade, trust me."

"Okay." Elena said still a little unsure. The closer they got to the door, the more her nerves got the best of her. The sound of Rebekah's voice carried out into the night air as she spoke to her guests as they entered. Well, at least she sounded happy for the moment.

"Kol." Rebekah greeted with a smile on her face, the smile quickly dissolved when she saw Elena. "What is this?" She asked her eyes shifting between the two of them.

"This is Elena, my girlfriend." Kol said releasing her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Happy birthday, Rebekah." Elena said forcing a smile to her face, when in reality she wanted to turn and bolt away. She'd noticed they had also caught the attention of the Elijah and Klaus as well. Unfortunately the looks on both of their faces was unreadable, which only furthered her unease. However, she didn't want them to know she was flustered, standing tall she kept the smile on her face as she turned her attention back to Rebekah.

"This is the girl you've been dating?" Rebekah shrieked her eyes narrowing as they shifted up and down her body.

Elena looked around nervously as people began to stare at them. Her eyes quickly saw another figure approaching them at a supernatural pace. She could only hope it was Elijah, but he was never one to be rash. Which meant it was probably the other brother.

"Kol and Elena." Klaus said as he stopped in front of them a smug smile on his face. "And here I thought you didn't like the doppelgangers."

"Elena may be a doppelganger, but she is different than her predecessors." Kol replied. Elena kept her head held high, but couldn't help feeling naked under the other two originals gazes.

"Kol, Elena, it is always a pleasure to see you both. Shall we take this inside?" Elijah gestured into the house. Elena gave him a small smile, if he was shocked he didn't show it, but he always was hard to read. She was just thankful for his entrance ending the awkward encounter.

"Of course we can discuss this later." Rebekah said glaring before she turned back towards the door where more guests were arriving.

Kol led her inside as they followed Elijah into the lavish home. They certainly knew how to live the life. The ball room was gorgeous with marble floors and high chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. The sound of footsteps told her that Klaus was still behind them.

Thankfully that was the instant Caroline chose to walk up to them, first embracing her in a hug before turning to Kol with a smile and an embrace as well. "Hi, it's good to see you guys again."

"Caroline." Klaus said from behind them.

"Ah, yes Nik, you remember the lovely Caroline." Kol said smirking as he tossed a loose arm over her shoulder.

"I didn't realize you two were acquainted." Klaus replied as he stared at Caroline.

"I've spent some time with Elena and Kol over the past few years." Caroline shrugged.

"How about Elena and I leave you two to it." Kol said pushing Caroline towards Klaus. "Come on, darling." He said putting his arm around Elena and leading her away.

XXXXX

Kol watched as Elena reemerged from the ladies room. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in her red and gold gown. She was truly breathtaking.

He smiled to himself as she stopped to watch Nik and Caroline, who were dancing. He'd kept a tab on them. They'd spent most of the evening thus far together. His only hope was that his brother could find happiness as he had. He wished all his siblings could; goodness knew they all deserved it.

He felt his body tense, a tick in his jaw as he saw the eldest Salvatore corner Elena. She shot him a small smile from across the room before turning her attention to Damon. Kol wasn't a jealous man; he knew that Elena was in love with him. However, he did not trust Damon Salvatore. There had always been something about him that just didn't set well about him. He was too obsessed with Elena, it made him nervous.

Trying to ignore the man hitting on his girlfriend he looked out at the dance floor again, noting his brother and Caroline had both gone. With a sigh he turned back to Elena. Her posture had gone stiff and she no longer looked to be engaging in a simple conversation. In fact she looked agitated. Grinding his teeth he quickly made his way over there.

Elena looked around for Kol as she left the ladies room. The evening had gone smoothly after their awkward entrance, and she was thankful for that. She could only hope the evening would continue this way.

"Elena."

Elena turned with a smile at the familiar voice. "Damon, hi." She was glad to see him, at one point they had been friends. Not to mention he had done a lot for her while she'd been human and just after she turned. "How are you?"

"Good. Though I wish I could say the same for you. Rumor has it, you came with Kol?" He asked studying her as he raised his eyebrows in expectation of her response.

"That's not just a rumor, Damon, I did come with Kol." She said trying to keep the mood light.

"Why?" He asked his face disgusted.

"Uh, because I'm in love with him." Elena shrugged.

"With Kol? The same Kol, who hit you, who hit me, tried to use your brother as a bargaining chip?" Damon sneered.

"It's kind of a long story. We met up…"

"Are you compelled, because you don't seem like the Elena Gilbert I know? She would never fall for an original who had threatened her family and friends." Damon said his blue eyes boring into her.

"No." Elena said taking a step back offended. The thought that he would accuse Kol of such an atrocity was insulting.

"Problems, darling?" Kol said putting a reassuring hand around her.

Elena relaxed thankful Kol was here. To think she'd been worried about his family, and here Damon was making an even bigger scene than Rebekah had. "I'm fine." She said looping her arm around him as well. She wanted to show Damon that they were in fact a solid couple.

"Yeah, no problems at all. Just catching up on old times." Damon smirked. "I'll see you around Elena."

Kol watched as Damon walked away before turning to Elena. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She sighed leaning into him her forehead resting against his. "He just didn't take us being together to well."

"Come on lets go for a walk, you should see the view outside." Kol said taking her hand and leading her away.

XXXXX

"This is a really great party." Elena said to Rebekah as she cautiously approached her. Kol was just outside talking to an old acquaintance, when she'd seen Rebekah step into the study for something.

"Thanks." She snipped her eyes raking over her.

"I'd really like a chance to get to know you, Rebekah. I know we both made mistakes in the past and I am sorry for my part. What do you say, can we start over, start fresh? I know that you're an important part in Kol's life, and I love him. I'd like us to get along." Elena said hoping that Rebekah would show some compassion. They had almost gotten along at one point. She would take full responsibility for her betrayal. Daggering Rebekah had been a low blow, but at the time she'd thought it necessary.

Rebekah pursed her lips as she studied her. "Fine." She huffed. "You can stay the night here. I'm fairly certain Nik has already asked Caroline to stay the night as well. We're having a big breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you; I care about my brother, and for whatever god foreseen reason he likes you. So I will try to be cordial." Rebekah replied as she walked off.

"Well, that went well." Elena muttered under her breath.

XXXXX

"Are you sure you want to stay the night here?" Kol asked as the evening finally begun to wind down.

"Yes." Elena said confidently. "You can show me your room." She teased.

"Perhaps you'd prefer one of the guest rooms instead. We'd be closer to Caroline, and not so close to my siblings. It's in an entirely different wing." Kol offered. He wanted her to be comfortable. The fact that she was agreeing to stay thrilled him.

"It's up to you, I'm sure you'd be most comfortable in your room, and Caroline can take care of herself. Klaus isn't going to do anything to her. He actually likes her." Elena reasoned.

"True. I think she is finally going to give him a chance. And trust me if my family truly hated you, you wouldn't have gotten an invite." Kol said as both of their eyes drifted to the spot where Caroline and Nik were speaking with Rebekah. His sister seemed to like her as well. Their history was different than that of Elena's though.

"Elena, Kol." Stefan said as he approached them.

"Stefan." Elena smiled warmly.

"It's good to see you again." Stefan said pulling Elena into a hug. He pulled back and offered his hand to Kol.

Kol took the younger vampires hand and gave it a firm shake.

"So this is the someone you've been seeing?" Stefan said looking between them. "You look good Elena. Happy."

"I am thanks." Elena smiled.

Kol was glad that her ex was taking their relationship better than his brother had. He'd always gotten a just friend vibe from him on the rare occasions he overheard their conversations. He didn't intentionally listen; being a vampire sometimes you just heard things.

"I'm happy for you Elena. I guess I'll see you around." Stefan said as he excused himself.

XXXXX

Elena finished saying goodnight to Caroline, who was also staying the night. Now she just needed to find Kol, so they could go up to their room as well. It had been a long evening, but thankfully it had all turned out okay.

"Hey." Damon greeted as he approached her. "I've been doing some thinking, and I wanted a chance to talk to you. I don't like how we left things." Damon said looking at her.

"Okay." Elena sighed; she didn't like how they'd left things either. Damon was a friend and she did care about his feelings. She took a quick glance around looking for Kol, but didn't see him. It would just be a few moments; it should be fine she assured herself. He was probably still talking to Klaus.

"Can we take a walk outside?" Damon asked extending his arm to her.

"Uh, sure." She said as he linked her arm with his and led her outside to the patio. She went to walk toward one of the benches, but he stopped her pulling her towards the gardens.

Shooting him a questioning look, he smiled. "Let's take a walk." He said. "You've got to admit they certainly know how to live, don't tell me your not the least bit curious about the property." He smirked as he led them into the darkened gardens she had walked with Kol a short time ago.

"So how have you been?" Elena asked trying to open up a conversation with him. She was curious as to how he had been since the last time they'd actually spoken.

"I'm still a little worried about you, Elena." Damon said stopping and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Damon." Elena sighed slumping away from him. "We've already discussed this…"

"I know." Damon said pulling her back. "I'm allowed to be worried though aren't I?"

"I suppose so." Elena conceded. Friends worried about each other.

"Come on let's keep walking." Damon urged.

Elena sighed and reluctantly let him lead her deeper into the garden. "Where are we going?" She asked after several moments of a long silence. This was starting to get a little uncomfortable. He wasn't talking and they were getting further and further away from the house. Were they even still on the Mikaelson property?

"I just needed to get you away from him Elena." Damon said soothingly. "I don't know what he's done to you, or what he's attempting to do but…"

"Damon stop." Elena exclaimed wrenching her arm away from him. "What are you doing?"

Elena let out a muffled scream as his hand covered her mouth and she felt the stab of a needle jam into her neck. She wanted to fight against him, but her limbs felt heavy and despite her best efforts wouldn't move. _Vervain._ He'd given her a shot of vervain.

"I didn't want it to be like this." He said steadying her so she wouldn't fall to the ground. "I don't know what he's done to you, but it's going to be okay."

"Damon, stop this." She said through gritted teeth thankful he had only immobilized her and not completely knocked her out. She felt her heart pounding in her chest at her paralysis. She was aware of everything but unable to stop it, it was terrifying. She just hoped Kol noticed her absence soon.

XXXXX

Kol looked around the ballroom for Elena. He supposed she could have had one of the maids show her to his room, but wasn't sure. It wasn't like her to wander off without telling him where she was going. Especially since she'd been so ill at ease around his siblings. He couldn't get over the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right.

Perhaps she'd accompanied Caroline to her room; the blonde had said she was going to retire for the evening. That was most likely the case, he told himself as he went to the guest rooms.

Knocking on the door he waited the apprehension growing in him again at the sound of water shutting off and light padding approaching the door. Caroline opened the door a confused look on her face already dressed for bed.

"Is Elena in here?" Kol asked dreading her answer.

"No, I left her downstairs, she was looking for you." Caroline replied a frown appearing on her face.

"She's not down there." Kol muttered to himself.

"Could she have gone to your room?" Caroline asked her voice rising slightly with her alarm, as if she sensed something amiss as well.

"It doesn't seem like something she would do. She doesn't even know where it was. I guess I should check." Kol said spinning on his heel.

"I'm coming with you." Caroline said running after him. She might be a vampire, but she was nowhere as fast as he was.

He'd already reached the room and found the letter placed eloquently on the bedspread when Caroline appeared behind him. He ignored her and quickly opened the letter.

_Kol,_

_I'm sorry I can't do this anymore._

_Elena_

He crumpled the letter in his hand and dropped it on the floor. It wasn't true. Elena would never leave him, especially not as tactless as that. He had a suspicion as to what happened to her, and he felt his heart skip a beat in fear. Surely he wouldn't hurt her would he?

"What is it?" Caroline asked bending down and scooping up the letter. "This isn't right."

"Damon." Kol growled as he sped out of the room.

XXXXX

"How do you know she didn't really leave you Kol? This is Elena Gilbert I'm in love with the Salvatore brothers we're talking about." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"I know Elena." Kol said through gritted teeth. She wouldn't leave him.

"She wouldn't. Elena is in love with Kol." Caroline stepped in crossing her arms across her chest.

"This isn't how Elena writes her name." Kol said throwing the note down. "Now I'm going out to look for the woman I love."

"Kol wait." Elijah said. "Let us help you. Niklaus and Caroline check the back of the property. Rebekah and Stefan check up by the front gate. Kol and I will check out by the gardens and the woods."

"Thank you." Kol sighed as everyone sped off in different directions.

XXXXX

Elena could tell she wasn't starting to get feeling back in her arms and legs. They had that tingly feeling like when they fell asleep. They hadn't gone far and she was thankful he hadn't dosed her with a high dosage of vervain. Now she just needed to figure out how to get away.

She felt her heart drop though as they came out of the woods and she saw a small car at the side of the road. If he got her in there who knew how long it would take Kol to find her. How could she stall him?

"Why are you doing this Damon?" Elena asked.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, Elena, I love you. I always have and I will do anything to keep you safe." Damon replied as he opened the car door.

"You always were selfish Damon." Elena replied bitterly. "For once in your life think about someone else. I'm happy, I'm in love. Let me be happy." She said her voice rising as her anger did. Yes, she could still scream and yell. Someone was bound to hear. Especially with vampire hearing. "Let me go." She screamed.

"Elena." Damon tried to console her.

"No. This is wrong Damon." She screamed in his face. Her hand hitting his chest roughly, a Getty feeling spread through her as she started to regain control of her movements again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kol demanded as he came upon Damon. Blinding rage singed through his veins as he saw Elena struggling against him.

"Kol." She said breathlessly as she desperately tried to free herself from Damon's arms. Elijah stood next to him ready to jump in to help if need be.

"I know you've done something to her." Damon snarled gripping Elena more forcefully.

"Stop this." Elena yelled as Kol tried to move forward. "Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Darling, I'm not going to get hurt." He assured her as he stalked forward.

"Damon stop." Stefan said as him and Rebekah appeared followed by Caroline and Nik.

"Can't you see that he's done something to her?" Damon said rolling his eyes.

Elena wrenched her arm free and stumbled before righting herself on shaky feet. "Kol, hasn't done anything to me. I love him. He saved my life ten years ago, and we've been together ever since. He is the love of my life, and he would never do anything to hurt me." Elena said as she fell into his arms wrapping her slender arms around him as she let out a shaky breath.

Kol had never been so relieved to feel her in his arms. Damon Salvatore wasn't really a threat. His family had the white oak stake, and if he valued his life he would never touch Elena again. "Leave now. If you ever come near the woman I love again. I will kill you." Kol snarled as he turned around and headed back to the house.

"I'll make sure he leaves." Stefan said giving Elena a small smile as they walked past.

"Are you okay, Elena?" Caroline asked coming up behind them.

"Yeah thanks." Elena said as they made their way back to the house his siblings in tow.

"I guess this means we have to start being nice to her." Rebekah said quietly.

"It's not so bad." Nik said and Kol could hear the smile on his brother's face.

"Only because Caroline is here." Rebekah replied.

XXXXX

"How are you feeling this morning Elena?" Elijah asked as Kol and she made their way to breakfast.

"Much better thank you." Elena smiled.

"If there is anything else we can do to make you more comfortable, please let us know." Elijah said as he poured himself some tea.

"Oh I think Kol made her quite comfortable last night." Rebekah smirked.

Elena felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She wasn't use to sleeping in a house full of vampires.

"I'm surprised living with Kol you'd blush so easily." Rebekah said with a smile.

"Sorry darling, you'll have to get use to them. Elijah is the only polite one of us. But if you get enough drinks in him he loosens up. Just a little." Kol said holding his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart, causing her to laugh.

"If you can put up with Kol, you'll find he's the worse of us all." Klaus replied as he joined them at the table followed by Caroline.

"Yes, if I had a dollar for all the dagger threats Kol's gotten." Rebekah laughed. "He is the worst."

"We would love it if the pair of you would stay with us a while longer. We would like the opportunity to properly introduce you into our family." Elijah replied. "And of course you as well Caroline, if you would like to stay."

Elena took Kol's hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. "I think that sounds great."

"And will you stay, love?" Klaus asked looking at Caroline.

"Uh, sure. I can stay for a few days." Caroline said nervously.

"Well then, it is settled. Now for a nice family meal." Elijah replied.

Elena smiled contently feeling comfortable with his family. While they still had a long way to go, she was confident that they would find their way. That someday soon they would be a family. A dysfunctional crazy family, but no family was perfect. She loved Kol, and she was certain she would love the other originals in time. They somehow would be a family, and she was looking forward to it.

XXXXX

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Your reviews and follows have been such inspiration. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
